The Trials of Power
by PercyJacksonFan180233
Summary: After years of peace and prosperity Nathan and Piper have had two kids but they are destined, together to be the heirs of the universe like their father before them. But also, just like their father, they will endure many hardships on the path to their rightful place of power. Can they survive? Can they prevail? Sequel to The Child of Order. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's**

**Shortly after the events of **_**The Child Of Order**_

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

There was a man, out in the universe. A man of incredible power. He was a man who once accomplished great feats. He defeated The One Who Failed and got his happy ending with the ones he loved. Or so he _thought_.

**Lee P.O.V.**

Man Nico is good! My mother, father, and little sister are all watching. My parents to assess my prowess in combat and my sister to make fun of me when Nico beats me again. We were in the middle of hand to hand combat. Nico was always really good with his grappling being able to take down opponents far larger than him. But he, like many others, preferred the sword.

He kept rushing me trying to grab me and get me to the ground. I kept either, side stepping or kick him away from me picking up on how he tries to grab me. Then he went for the same grab twice in a row and I capitalized on the situation. I couldn't try and take him down in his own style as he would outmatch me in every aspect.

As he went for the grab of my legs I jumped high and landed on his back and as he went to stand up I jumped again landing on his head. While he was shocked that a 16 year old boy was standing on his head I dropped my feet to his shoulders and fell forward wrapping my feet around his neck. As I fell I did some crazy ninja shit that you'd see in a Bruce Lee movie sending Nico over me as I landed on my stomach.

As he was going to get slammed on his smug face he split the earth and fell in it closing behind him. I stood after he went in "That's cheating Nico!" I hollered then my father spoke "Quiet my son. Feel your surroundings. Feel him hiding within them. Then strike." he said as I did what he said. I felt Nico slowly moving towards me underground and as he got near my foot he shot up and I spun to the side. I grabbed his arm, flipped him over my shoulder, made an ice sword in my hand, and placed it on the back of his neck.

"Yield?" I asked a triumphant smile on my face. Then the Nico on the floor turned to clay and Nico grabbed me in a headlock and we dropped to the floor. "Tap Lee." He said in my ear, but I wasn't going to give up. My world was getting dark and I heard Nico saying repeatedly to tap, my father telling me the same, and my mother shaking her head.

Nico released me right before I passed out and rolled out from under me. My father looked at me with a disapproving look. He came over to me his 6'8 frame towering over my 6'0 frame. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me nonetheless. "I understand the temptation of never stopping. Not even until death. It runs in your blood like adrenaline in battle. But you have to know the difference between battle and sparring." he said as I nodded my head.

My dad turned to my mother and sister hand still on my shoulder "It's almost time for the open training at the army grounds." then my mom looked at him with a dazzling smile. "Its you and the army today isnt it?" she asked and dad nodded his head in return. My father if you somehow didn't already know is the ruler of the universe. He fought his dad and aunt when the tried to destroy everything and won.

**An hour later **

**Emory P.O.V.**

We were on our way to the soldiers training camp when we met up with the rest of the primordials. My father caught his brothers forearm and they hugged. "Whats up Perce?" dad said. "Not much were all just excited to see you back in action Nate." Uncle P said and daddy frowned. "I don't think you can really call it back in action. I doubt I'll ever open those floodgates again. It's to big a risk." he said and Uncle Percy looked at dad confused.

Just as Uncle P was about to ask dad another question the horn to introducing the army's best 100 fighters sounded and we all rushed to the Primordial section of the seats. As the members of the army they wore no helmets and they were all beautiful men and women. Then the 2 in the lead looked up towards daddy and simultaneously flipped him off. Dad laughed, patted me and Lee on the heads, and kissed mom on the cheek and hopped over the railing landing in front of the 100 men and women in front of him chuckling.

**3rd Person P.O.V. **

As Nathan stood across from Perseus and Achillies he couldn't help but chuckle. They had grown close over the years. Nathan tried to keep close to all those in the army making them feel at home at all times. But Achilles, Perseus, and Nathan were as close as blood brothers. Nathan looked to the people of the world. "Today we show you our strength! The rules are once you hit the floor incapitated your are to leave! Enjoy watching me kick their asses!" He chanted hand raised as the crowd roared in response.

Nathan turned to the army snapping his fingers his red armor appearing on him, helmet in hand, and sword at waist. He and the entirety of the army in front of him put their helmets on simultaneously. Then at the same time drew their swords. Then the army charged. Nathan stood still as a rock waiting for Perseus and Achilles to reach him. Achilles reaches him first and jumped into the air spear in hand and thrusted his spear forwards. Nathan sidestepped but dashed forwards after slamming the butt of his sword into Achilles gut. After Perseus raised his blade to the sky calling on lightning and Jason increased the intensity of the bolt 10 fold.

Nathan smirked as the bolt shot forward putting his sword in the way of the bolt absorbing the blast, spinning 360 degrees, and shooting it at The Elites ranks. They made a large wall of earth to stop it from hitting them and it barely absorbed the blast, but it did nonetheless. As Nathan turned away from the shattered wall of earth he barely dodged in time to not get a sword thrust into his neck.

He looked to his right and saw the entirety of The Elites rushing him Achilles in the lead. He stepped back and another bolt struck the ground where he just was. Perseus then rushing him and they exchanged blows. They ended up locking blades and The Elites surrounded them Perseus smirking "Here we go Nate. Time to lose." he said grinning looking at Nathan's mischievous eyes.

"Oh my dear Perseus. You have grown foolish old man." Nathan said with a chuckle. Then he split in two. Then the two of him split in two again, the process repeating itself till there was a matching 100 on 100. The Elites stumbled in shock and the crowd let out gaspes of astonishment. Piper and the Primordials laughed at their friends playfulness. But Nathans children were just straight up dumbstruck.

**Lee P.O.V. **

I understood that my father was powerful. I mean you have to, he took on someone at the 'same power level' as him and demolished him. He not only had such a feat he also was running on about a week's worth of no sleep. We all know the story, he grew up father ignoring him like he was a nat on a banana. He would push him away and came to only want him as a son to find his father. He took everything from dad and dad had, had enough. He couldn't take the fact that this man had been allowed to do so much harm to the ones he loved.

The story that most don't know is the fact my father locked away the majority of his power. After the war was over someone died that he cared for but no one really knows as he doesn't talk about it ever. All I know is that he released almost all of his power and destroyed the universe. He ended up going back in time and reversing the effects that he made on the universe. But ever since then he has refused to ever use more than 15% of his power again.

I just don't understand why. He has such a large control over all of his power, I mean for christ sake he's the Lord of All Things. All things in this universe are powered by him, so it doesn't make sense that he locked away his power. But back to the fight. My dad had just cloned himself making a match for each member of The Elites. To be honest, no one really knows what dad is capable of other than him and maybe the Primordials.

Each of the clones and Elites sprung at each other clashing in sparks spinning, dodging, striking, and blocking. Every once and awhile a clone or Elite would drop to the ground, Clones dispersing, and Elites being retrieved by medics. The clones of dad were getting wiped out and there were about 20 of them left with over 60 Elites still standing. As the last clone fell and disappeared silence struck the area. My father stood in the center of 60 of the finest warriors in the universe and had the audacity to smile.

"This was fun but how about we kick it up a few notches." dad said as he raised his hands above his head sword sheathed. One hand had earth, fire, and water swirling in it and the other had black lightning crackling with energy forming under it. He brought his hands together and shot a beam at the ground directly below him.

A shockwave blasted out from where he stood and threw all of the Elites on their backs. Some were taken out by medics and some slowly stood. Perseus and Achilles however stood through the shockwave rushing dad right after he was done with the beam. I turned to mom "How much of dads power was that mom?" I asked and she looked at me then back to dad defending against the two warriors and the rest of the Elites rushing him.

"I would say nearly 2%." she said with a quiet voice. My jaw kind of dropped at that statement. Now I could do that so I asked the question because I wanted to compare my current prowess to my fathers but it's kind of one sided. He was still up against 50 or so Elites, and was dropping more and more one after another. There was still Perseus and Achilles in the fight and it seemed like my father couldn't really get them out of the fight all that easily.

"45. . . 44. . . 42 . ." I heard Emory whispering under her breath as dad knock them out one after another. Most would fall and get back up but from time to time dad would hit them hard enough to drop them for the fight. I looked at dad and for the first time in my 16 years of life I saw him with strain on his face. But it fell quickly and we all felt his aura expand and intensify as he sped up and put more power behind each strike. He was to the point that when an Elite would try to block a strike from him their weapons would snap or shatter.

Dad had about 10 of the Elites left but they were the best of the best. He crouched in a defensive position and waited for them to charge. He had a wide smile on his face under his mask. Then, Achilles and Perseus in the lead, the Elites charged. Achilles met dad first and did the same move as before hoping to catch dad off guard but you could see he expected the recklessness.

Instead of stepping to the side he stepped under Achilles and grabbed his chest plate pulling him straight down to the ground. Achilles on his stomach was dragged away by medics. Perseus reached dad next and shot a bolt at him again but dad responded with a boulder to the blot. The bolt broke dads boulder but he grabbed all the fragments and reformed it hitting Perseus back with it.

Then 4 of the Elites of different elements combined their efforts, a smart tactic against a powerful opponent. On gathered water from the air in a wave behind him, another added lightning to the wave. The other two did the same with a wave of fire and shadows making a wave of Shadow Fire. Then both waves were sent forward by their creators and dad closed his eyes. He kept his eyes closed until the waves were right in front of him, and the Primordials all smirked feeling the shift of energy in the air.

Right as everyone thought dad was going to get hit by the wave another one rose up in front of him made of everything. Every element that comes to mind was present in the wave. Black, green, blue, and red lightning, blue, red and Shadow Fire, obsidian, rock, iron, gold, and diamond rocks. The wave absorbed the power of the two waves and it increased in size standing almost 100 feet tall. Then dad threw a hand forwards and the wave rushed the remaining Elites.

All of them fell prey to the wave except for one person. The boy was small the frame of a 14 year old probably. Dad looked shocked but quickly recovered and removed his helmet as did the kid, but when he did I saw Emory blush but didn't ask of it. Dad looked at him pride in his eyes and in all honesty it made me jealous. "What's your name boy?" Dad asked the kid "Mark Jones sir." Mark replied. Dad nodded "You can yield now if you wish my boy." dad said and I smirked figuring he would. "No I'll enjoy this sir." Mark replied and dad nodded dropping his helmet.

They both drew their swords and circled each other neither going onto defence until dad lunged. He cleared 10 yards in a millisecond and thrusted at the kids chest. But the kid pushed the strike upwards and sent an elbow towards dads mid section. Dad spun midair and grabbed his forearm flipping Mark as he came down but Mark landed on his feet just to slash at dads legs.

Dad turned his shin towards the blow and deflected it with his shin guards. The kid Mark caught by surprise jumped backwards to make distance. Dad went to charge again but Mark sent a thin beam of energy towards dad and when dad tried to block it went through the sword breaking it to bits. Dad shocked that creators metal was just broken by this kids beam dropped the lone hilt from his hand.

Mark noticing the opening rushed dad and thrusted his sword into dads gut. All were silent, some let out gasps of shock including Emory but me and the Primordials knew what dad was doing. He used an illusion, a powerful one at that to make it seem Mark had dealt a deadly blow but dad appeared behind him. Dad put a finger to the back of Marks neck and had energy ready to shoot out and kill him in an instant.

"Yield?" dad asked Mark and he nodded his head. Then dad dropped his finger still looking shocked from a sword from the armory being destroyed so easily by a beam of energy. Dad walked beside Mark however and raised his hand as if to congratulate him for lasting the longest of all his brothers and sisters. Once again jealousy rose in the pit of my stomach but I pushed it down, stood, and clapped along with everyone else thinking of how to talk to Mark.

**A/N: Well hello there! Seems there is going to be a sequel to The Child of Order. I'll see you all later!**


	2. The Trials of Power ch2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's**

**Lee P.O.V. **

Everyone was standing. Standing and clapping for this random kid that survived a wave of absolute power. Then the kid destroyed creator metal and the only people who could do that… he's powerful. Dad had the kids hand raised and dropped his hand to clap for him as well. But a figure started to form in front of dad and you could see a large smile on his face. As the figure stopped forming you could see a woman with perfect curves and an all time athletic build. Long black flowing hair with matching eyes. With the structure of her face complimenting the rest of her features.

"Well Nathan. You beat my force but I'm still this squadron commander." Bianca Primordial of Night said. I looked over to the other Primordials and they all had devious smirks on. They were planning something. I think I know what they're doing!

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Nathan stood a smile on his face as he looked at Bianca. She was strong. No doubt one of the strongest of the Primordials. Nathan knew that, he also knew the risk of how much power he would need to fight her. What he used and normally uses was only on basic Primordial level of power. Using all the elements like he does is nowhere near enough to best a high Primordial. But him being him he couldn't shy away from something like this. He stared at her for a moment more "Now Bianca, you and the Primordials plan won't work. You all act as though I don't know how to control my power still." Nathan said, gaining a disappointed and angry mixed look on his face.

There was a flash then yelling things happened so fast that no one could comprehend it. Percy, Nathan's brother, flashed into his face and told Nathan he can keep holding back all the power. He has to let it out eventually or it will all come out as one and destroy everything at once. After he yelled that Nathan told him he knew this. "I have been letting it out in portions all around the universe. None of you have noticed because when I let some out I put up a barrier shielding it all from your view." Nathan said quietly.

"It doesnt fucking matter Nathan! You have to rule the universe you fought so damn hard for! You can't just sit on your ass and not be the creator!" Percy hollered. "I HAVE BEEN! I'VE FOUGHT IN WARS! WATCHED LOVEDONES DIE! I JUST WANT SOME GODDAMN PEACE!" Nathan yelled, releasing the familiar power of his anger. But his aura, oh it was ridiculous.

**Lee P.O.V.**

My father and uncle were in a yelling match right now. My mom took Emory away cause she didn't want her to see her father angry. I was just shocked. My father, a man of absolute power, was broken by just a few words. It could be because they're from his brother, or maybe even the memories flooding back to him. But he was mad and when his aura hit everyone non Primordial hit the floor. Me, well I got slammed into a wall, but after that I was fine. Like the aura was normal. It had the same kind of frequency that mine and Emory had but our power levels were nowhere near dads.

As his aura pushed Percy and Bianca back he just stared at them. His increasing rage making his aura grow stronger. The Primordials were teleporting the citizens back to the city and putting up a wall of power to keep the aura's out of their reach. Dad was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself but uncle Percy just kept yelling. Telling him to stop restraining it and to let it go. The other Primordials started to flash back in and the only one missing was mom.

Dad stopped moving and his aura disappeared and all I heard before the chaos was uncle Percy yelling "Everyone dow-" and then, dads aura actually blew up. His aura threw the Primordials to their knees but I wasn't affected again. I jumped down the 10 or so stories and landed on my feet. The Primordials were all on their knees and I walked past them all. I walked about 10ft from dad. "Dad? You need to chill out." He looked at me and his expression softened quickly, aura dispersing slightly.

Uncle Percy got an angry look on his face and turned to me "Why are you not with your mother?" he asked teeth clenched. My father's aura flared again "Perseus Achilles Jackson! If you speak to my son like that again there will be punishment!" Dad yelled and my uncle. Uncle Perce turned to dad and let out a sigh "You know you couldn't Nathan. You don't use enough of your power." he said, shaking his head. My father clenched his fist looked at me and teleported me to mother.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Nathan turned to look at Percy and Percy turned to look at him "Trust me brother. . . I don't need power from my storages to beat you." Nathan said. This wasn't him. It was as if his anger had all rushed back to him. Nathan would never snap how he is now. He's always so level headed.

"Brother restrain yourself. We wanted you to let the power out but not to take the universe with it." Percy said but Nathan's aura was increasing at rapid speeds. Hitting Helix level in a matter of seconds. All the Primordials got ready to fight as this was going to be bad.

Nathan didn't draw a weapon of any sort and rushed Percy at the speed of light. Percy sidestepped kicking Nathan in the hip sending him to the floor. Nathan rolled up and launched at him again just to be grabbed out of the air by wind and struck by lightning. As he hit the floor he was encased in the earth as it swallowed him.

The Primordials were smart enough, even though Nathan was fighting stupidly, to know he wasn't done yet. The earth erupted with a shockwave blasting all the Primordials back and Nathan shot out of the ground a red blur. He went for Nico and Jason as they were the ones to use powers first. He met Jason and as Jason tried to sidestep Nathan grabbed him and threw him into the air. He ran at Nico next and he tried to throw up a wall of earth to defend himself but Nathan ran straight through the wall and threw Nico at Jason who was floating in the air. Jason caught him and put him back on the ground.

Bianca walked up to Nathan non threateningly "We don't want to fight Nathan you need to calm down." Nathan stopped moving so fast that he was just a blur then the Primordials saw something that shocked them all. Nathans facial expression was killer but his eyes showed he didn't want to fight them. He had a blood red aura around him that was flickering with power. None of the Primordials knew what Nathans looked like after he defeated his father, but they could all tell that it wasn't the same as before.

They all looked at him as his mouth started to move even though it was strained "Get. . Piper. . . and m-my. . ki-ki-kids." he worked out and Percy flashed out right away. He appeared 10 seconds later with Piper, Emory, and Lee. Nathan looked at them all and stumbled a bit Emory looked at him happily "Daddy!" and ran forwards. Piper darted forward and caught Emroy in her arms. Lee walked forwards slowly and stood by his mom staring down his father.

Nathan reached out for Piper the aura dispersing and she stepped forwards a bit. No one saw it. It happened so fast. The Primordials were too far away. Piper couldn't comprehend it. Emory was in shock. Nathan's red aura reappeared and he formed it in a spike on his hand driving it towards Pipers heart. Lee looked. Before he even saw the aura he felt it. He felt it brewing in the pit of his father. He also saw someone controlling his father's mind. He saw a man that looked like his father and a woman that looked like this man. White and black. A feeling of. . of. . Chaos and Order.

As Nathans hand flew forward Lee knew he couldn't let his mother die. No _he wouldn't._ He darted in front of his mother faster than Nathan had ever moved at his age and caught his father's hand with both of his. As he caught it an instant wave of pain washed over him and he could feel all the worst pain imaginable. It was as though his father's aura makes you want the worst punishment in existence. Lee screamed. Tears running down his face. Pain. Unimaginable pain.

Then it stopped. Lee looked up tear stains on his face and an angry look on his face. He looked straight through his father and saw the man and woman again. "Be gone FROM MY FATHER!" Lee screamed, sending energy pulses through his father and the aura disappeared his father dropping to his knees and breathing heavily. He looked up at his son with a smile through the pain. "Good job son. That was very impressive." He said then standing with a wobble. "We need to have a council meeting. Now."

~LineBreak~

The Primordials all sat Lee and Emory between their mother and fathers massive thrones. "I was being controlled.'' and after the first words spoke the council erupted into chaos. "Quiet! It is not this fact that should be worrisome, it is those who did it." Nathan said, looking at Lee. "So it is who I thought then." Lee asked his father and he nodded. All the Primordials looked at him for an explanation. He looked up and walked out so he was seen by everyone. When I focus on another beings energy no matter if they are Primordial, god, or mortal, I can sense their power, aura, and emotions no matter how well hidden." Lee said, looking at everyone.

"The people controlling father are so far away that they had to have been planning this for eons. When I looked the first time I only had a brief moment to see them so I got no distinct features. But what I was able to see perfectly clearly were their auras. I sensed chaos running through both of their minds but they were regaining strength and very fast. It was my grandfather and great aunt, Chaos and Order." Lee said as it got so quiet that you could hear the breath of everyone stop instantly. Nathan stood "I am going to go check on them. All of you look through your domains. There is a being in the shadow healing my father and aunt. They must be found or this will all end in another war like last time."

Nathan stood and Lee walked to him "I am coming with you." Lee said but Nathan shook his head. "The place that I am going is of gruesome toutre, the worst of the worst. You don't need to be exposed to that yet." He said as he turned and flashed away. Lee looked at all the Primordials and they all looked at him and Lee went to flash after his father. Lee got retrained! He turned and saw his Uncle Percy looking right at him shaking his head.

Lee looked at him, on the ground, and the ceiling and smiled. He snapped his finger shocking him on the neck and flashed out. He appeared right next to his father and Nathan glared down at him "What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked. Lee looked up at him and gave a sheepish smile "Told you I'm gonna come." Lee said. Nathan stared at him for a moment then looked into the dark void in front of him.

"The things you'll see here will scar you. You will see war and death but nothing like this place." Nathan said looking back down to his son. Lee looked at him then forward "You always say only forward. So let's go forward." he said. Nathan let a small smile on his face as he waved his hand and the void disappeared. When Lee looked up he instantly threw up at the smell and sight of the place. This was the Hell of Hells.

"What is this place?!" Lee yelled, looking away eyes shut. Nathan looked downcast but looked back up "This is the place for the worst of the worst. Where they are all sent. This was created by me for your Grandfather." Nathan said face stone cold. "You can still leave your son. What you will see from me is something that will change you forever." Nathan said, looking at Lee.

Lee looked at him with the same expression on his face "No. Let's go." He said walking ahead. As Nathan looked at him he released his aura in its entirety. The Void was the only place he could do such without any repercussions. Lee looked at him in shock thinking that the aura he had on their home planet was large this one was ridiculous. Nathan waved his hand again and a door appeared and he walked straight through it.

They came out in a small room with 4 people chained to the wall cuts on them all. Order looked at the two and smiled when he saw Lee "Good job breaking your poor daddy out kid. Was pretty impr-" and he got cut off by a foot kicking him across the face. Nathan had a small bit of anger in his eyes "Don't look, speak, or even think about my son. I will make the next millennium worse than all your eons here put together.

Order laughed looking at Chaos, then Jack, then the _other _being "I don't think that would be possible _son_." Nathan looked at him in the eyes then Chaos and then Jack. He then looked at the other person. The one who probably was the reason they were able to control him. _Thymós._


End file.
